1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disk head assemblies for supporting read/write heads adjacent rotating disks in disk drives and more particularly, to a base plate for attaching a head suspension assembly to a head actuator arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In hard disk drives data are stored on magnetizable surfaces of a plurality of rotatable disks that are mounted in a coaxial stack on a housing of the drive. Transducer heads that write data to and read data from the disk surfaces are supported by an actuator that is mounted on the housing and can be actuated to position the transducer heads in alignment with concentric data tracks defined on the disks. Each transducer head is attached to one end of a head suspension that is connected to an actuator arm that extends from the actuator body. The suspensions include a flexible load beam constructed of light sheet steel that has a bend formed in it. The load beam acts as a spring that forces the head against the disk surface with an accurate pre-load or "gram Load". Air turbulence caused by the rotating disks lifts the heads slightly off of the disks so that the heads fly on an air bearing across the disk surfaces. The air bearing force is counteracted by the suspension gram load.
A head-carrying suspension is attached to an actuator arm using a base plate that forms a part of the head suspension. The base plate includes a flat flange portion and a cylindrical hub portion or boss. The base plate hub is passed through a load beam clearance hole and the flange is spot welded to the load beam. The combined base plate, load beam and a flexure make up a head suspension, and the suspension has the hub of the base plate extending through and beyond the load beam clearance hole.
The hubs of two suspensions are inserted into an actuator arm boss hole formed through an actuator arm extending from an actuator body, one hub entering an actuator arm boss hole from each end of the hole. In the prior art, a swage ball is passed through the cylindrical hubs to force the peripheries of the hubs to expand (swage) into tight engagement with the inner peripheries of the actuator arm boss hole. Thus, an actuator arm may carry two suspensions on opposite sides thereof to support two transducer heads in opposing directions, one up and one down.
Problems with this method of mounting transducer heads have arisen as the need for increased data storage capacity in hard disk drives has grown and/or the size of the disk drive has decreased to fit in small lap top computers. The problem of forming a strong connection between the actuator arms and the transducer suspensions has been made more difficult as the thickness of the components has become smaller.
A typical base plate has two primary regions, a flange region and a hub region. The flange region is a flat portion to which the load beam is welded. This area preferably remains flat and free from distortion so that it serves as a stable mounting feature for the load beam and ideally remains so throughout the swaging operation. The hub region is an extended boss whose upper end is contiguous with the flange portion and whose lower end passes through boss clearance holes in both the load beam and the actuator arm. The hub region supplies the retention torque between the base plate, which is welded to the load beam, and the actuator arm by plastically expanding and cold working during the swaging operation, creating a press fit with the actuator arm. A problem with this process is that the base plate flange becomes warped by stress from the hub during the swaging operation. Consequently, the load beam, which is welded to the base plate flange, is deformed by the warping of the base plate flange, adversely affecting the gram load on the transducer head.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an actuator arm assembly for a magnetic disk unit in which a base plate provides a thicker flange region to absorb stress occurring during a swaging operation so that the base plate and a load beam welded thereto will not be warped.
It is also desirable to provide an actuator arm assembly for a magnetic disk unit in which a base plate provides a stack height reduction by a thickness equal to the thickness of the load beam.